Phantom Equip
Phantom Equip is the unique skill given to Hunter Kasai during his time in Sword Art Online. This skill allows the user to equip a compatible weapon and unleash the hidden potential of the compatible weapon to achieve new levels of power within the game. This skill is awarded to the player who reaches at least 900 with their sword skills in the quickest span of time. Description Phantom Equip provides Hunter the ability to draw on the hidden potential of a compatible weapon to achieve a new level of power. Doing so changes the form of the weapon, and in rare instances, Hunter's own appearance. It also provides additional buffs to Hunter's avatar, depending on the weapon and its unleashed potential. There are rare occasions where weapons can shift to a different category of weapon, such as a one-handed sword transforming into a two-handed sword, or a rapier transforming into a one-handed sword. A weapon will generally glow in an aura that is specific to that weapon when unleashed, and this aura will overwrite a sword skill's normal glow to increase the power of the skill. In addition, elemental damage types actually factor into this skill, but the elemental damage system was scrapped last minute. As a result, Phantom Equip is based on a scrapped system that still technically exists in a very strange surrogate state. The Equip exists in two levels, technically three if one considers the compatible weapon's default form as a level. * "Level 0" - The weapon's default form, with its pre-established parameters according to the system * Level 1 - The weapon's first stage of release. The weapon gains an increase in combat performance, provides a buff to the user, and overwrites a sword skill's default glow with the released weapon's specific aura. * Level 2 - The weapon's second and final release stage. The weapon's combat performance and buffs provided to the user are significantly increased, to at least double Level 1's enhancements. This stage also has a chance of affecting the user's appearance, whether it's a minor addition or a dramatic change. The released weapon's aura surrounds both the user and the weapon passively, and will glow as dimly or brightly as the user chooses. If the user so desires, they can wield a compatible weapon on top of a Level 2 form, though they will be incapable of releasing the second weapon. But this skill does have its limitations. Hunter can only unlock two levels of power within one weapon, and the unlocked forms must belong to similar weapon categories (i.e. a sword cannot transform into an axe, nor can a dagger suddenly become a two-handed sword). However, the biggest drawback of the skill is its time limit. At Level 2, Phantom Equip displays a maximum time limit of 5 minutes. In Level 1, the maximum time limit extends to 30 minutes of use. Also, Phantom Equip is incapable of replicating Dual Blades in any way, shape, or form. In addition, Hunter is forced to deal with a severe strain on his body once the skill wears off, often causing him to pass out or become very weak even if he took little damage in combat. Known Compatible Weapons * Homusubi's Rage - A Katana earned from the quest Fire God's Exile. Hunter's primary weapon when using Phantom Equip. * Ifrit's Wrath - A one-handed Sword given as a reward for completing the quest Temperamental Demons. * Orochi's Magma - A clawed gauntlet pair earned from the quest Serpent's Rage. * Raijin's Clap - Another clawed gauntlet pair earned from the quest Lightning God's Thunderclap. * Tlaloc's Fang - A machete earned from the quest Rain God's Sacrifice. * Terra's Grace - A Cestus set earned from the quest Earth Goddess's Blessing. Trivia * The Phantom Equip is inspired by the Zanpakutō from Bleach, as well as Djinn Equip from Magi. * Hunter had completed the Katana skill before anyone had reached the 90th floor. In addition, his constant farming for experience and levels resulted in him reaching high levels with his sword skill, thus unlocking this skill for him. * Under normal circumstances, Hunter doesn't activate this skill. He only activates this skill during the ending half of boss fights when the boss's health is low enough to allow for it. * Phantom Equip Level 2 often causes Hunter to pass out. He once attempted to fight in Level 2 for more than 5 minutes and ended up in a week-long coma as a result of the intense strain. Category:Skill Category:Unique Skill